


They Can Never Know

by PineWreaths



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWreaths/pseuds/PineWreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins' parents discover their tryst; Will they support their relationship, and what secrets of their own are they keeping from their kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can Never Know

“We know.”

Derek sighed, internally wanting to go off and rub the bridge of his nose after seeing Dipper’s face. His expression was suddenly that of a caged animal, and he started to stutter out an excuse as he shifted slightly- _Putting himself between us and his sister. Well, I guess this went as deep as we figured it went._

He held up a hand, cutting off Dip’s frantic “-but we would never, hah, never do-” before continuing. “Dip, Mabel, it’s…we do love you both, and we get that you’re in love. Judging from how you’ve acted around each other-” and at this both twins blushed a brilliant crimson, and Derek sighed internally. _Yup, definitely that deep. Damn._

He cleared his throat before continuing. “Your mother and I have agreed that this looks, to us at least, like it’s the genuine product. Dipper, you talked about that “Wendy” girl all the time after that first summer, but now she never comes up. Mabel, sweetie, your boyfriends have come and gone as much as your sweaters.”

He coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly as he felt his throat tighten somewhat in sympathy. “Honestly, you two have been the only constants in each other’s lives, and so your mother and I understand how that could become something…well, something _more.“_

As he finished and gave them a smile, he glanced over at Margaret, who nodded her blond curls and gave them a smile as well. They could see the twins visibly relax, Dipper slumping forward and letting out a shuddering sigh of relief, as Mabel’s smile grew and she made a happy squeak. The twins rushed forward into a hug, and Derek could hear them both murmuring in tear-choked voices “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.”

After a few moments of happy bliss, Derek leaned back, his voice firm again. “However, the point still remains that as much as we understand that you both would do anything for each other, this is still against the law, strictly speaking. There’s too many people here who don’t know you two, and would try and separate you.” Their faces fell as he steeled himself and continued, feeling the faint blur of tears around the corner of his eyes.

“As a result, your mother and…and I are sending you up to live with your Grunkle. Permanently, for the time being.” Dipper’s mouth opened in shock, but before he could say anything his father interjected, heart in his throat as he said “We still love you both, immensely, and you’ll get to come visit for holidays and whenever you feel like coming down, but you’ll be able to be together, without having to constantly hide.”

He sighed, feeling a degree of tension escape his shoulders before giving his kids a rueful smile. Beside him, Margaret chipped in. “In any case, your Grunkle was the first one to notice, uh, you two’s newfound  _togetherness._ He reassured us that the folks up in Gravity Falls won’t nose into your business, and he’s guaranteed you both lodging and a job at the shop while you finish up high school.”

The twins had a mixed expression of excitement and horrendous worry, an expression that Derek knew he and Margaret shared, but they just hugged their children close. “We love and support you two,” he said, feeling a few tears begin to roll down his cheek as Mabel sobbed into his shoulder. “Remember that.”

 

 

That night, after putting the kids to bed, Derek sat on the side of the bed. Their door was shut, the twins asleep in their own rooms, but- _Ah hell, I’m kidding myself if we don’t find them together in one room in the morning. Especially after the talk we just had._

Margaret was fussing in the bathroom, pulling at her hair and complaining. “Damn; The roots are beginning to grow in, Der,” she said, coming over to show him all of a quarter-inch of brown hair at the base of her long, blonde curls. He gave her a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I’m sure no-one’s noticed yet Marge. Just go down to that salon you use early next week and have them touch it up.” She huffed, but nodded, and finished getting ready. As she bustled back in, she stopped, seeing Derek still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong hon?” she said, coming to sit in her colorful, overlarge sleep shirt next to him. He sighed, rubbing the faded and tanned surgery scars on his forehead. He looked up at her with a rueful smile, saying quietly "Did we do the right thing?”

Margaret was quiet, for a moment, before giving him a small smile and a punch in the shoulder. “Yeah, hon. I mean, you remember what happened, and he insisted that we had to make things right, so we did what we did, and here we are.”

She kissed him briefly on the cheek, and looked into her husband’s eyes. “We have two wonderful kids, raised them as well as we were raised, and love them every bit as much as they should be loved. We did good, hon, we did good.”

Derek smiled back, hugging her close, and murmuring into her shoulder “I’m going to miss them.”

“Me too, hon, me too.” she replied quietly, as she started to cry.

 

 

Under the sleeping Pines parents’ bed was a safe. A firesafe, with a key buried a precise number of paces north of a large spruce in the backyard. In that safe were no safe deposit slips, mortages, letters from loved ones past; Those were kept in the  _other_ fire safe, the one in the hall closet, the one with its key on Derek’s keychain sitting on his nightstand.

In the safe under the bed were falsified passports, social security cards, driver’s licenses, courtesy of a criminally enterprising Grunkle. On top of those were a sheaf of adoption papers marked “Dipper Pines” and “Mabel Pines,” the pictures of the months-old infants paperclipped to the faded photocopies.

Weighing all these papers and documents down were three objects:

A folded, burnt sweater, the shooting star on it still bright and merry despite the charring.

An equally-worn hat, the little blue tree peeled and blackened.

And what looked like an innocuous tape measure, marked with a faintly-glowing blue hourglass.


End file.
